En Convalescence
by Plume-chan
Summary: Natsu a battu Rogue du Futur, ou c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il décida d'aider Sting Eucliffe avec le sixième Dragon. Ils le vainquirent. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que le Rogue du Futur s'en prenne à Sting pour acquérir encore plus de magie, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le Futur. Il l'avait déjà tué une fois, pourquoi une seconde fois ? Il ne le comprendra jamais.
1. Prologue

Résumé en entier : 

Natsu a battu Rogue du Futur après s'être chargé de l'un des sept Dragons, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il décida de l'aider, d'aider Sting Eucliffe avec le sixième Dragon. Ils le vainquirent sans énorme difficulté. Mais ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'était que le Rogue du Futur s'en prenne à Sting pour acquérir encore plus de magie, comme il l'avait déjà fait dans le Futur. Il l'avait déjà tué une fois, devait-il vraiment le tuer une seconde fois ? Natsu ne comprenait pas ses intentions, il ne comprendra jamais.

Larmes, remords, regrets.

Ça fait maintenant trois jours et deux nuits. Il ne dort plus, ne se nourrit plus et ne boit plus. Ses amis s'inquiètent pour lui, mais il veut être seul, il n'a besoin de personne, personne sauf de lui, mais il n'était déjà plus parmi eux. Par contre, ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était que tout allait changer quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte alors qu'il était surmonté par ses larmes.

Sting x Natsu

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

Bonjour bonjour !  
Voilà, une nouvelle histoire de publiée. Cette idée me hantait, vous ne pouvait pas savoir comment ! Donc l'histoire se passe après cette guerre - va-t-on dire hein - contre Rogue du Futur et les sept Dragons. Il y a eu une mort en particulier, celle qui a détruit moralement Natsu. Et l'histoire se passera autour d'eux deux. Bon, vous comprendrez mieux à la fin du prologue promis, et si vous ne comprenez pas des trucs, beeen faudra me le dire :)  
Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Prologue : Je n'ai besoin que de lui et de personne d'autre

Ce jour-là, Natsu s'en souviendra toute sa vie. Le 7 juillet x791. Cette nuit-là, ce moment-là, ça fait trois jours et deux nuits que ça le hante. Il ne dort plus, il ne se nourrit plus, il ne boit plus et son état commence à inquiéter sérieusement ses amis, les membres de Fairy Tail. Tous lui demandaient s'il voulait en parler, mais il refusait à chaque fois. Ils étaient tous traumatisés par ce jour-là, mais Natsu l'était encore plus, son cœur brisé, anéantit.

Une ville détruite.

Des blessés.

Des cœurs brisés.

Des morts.

_Sa mort._

Voilà ce qui faisait toute la différence, voilà ce à quoi c'était résumé ce jour aussi sanglant soit-il. Par sa faute… Il aurait dû être plus vigilant, il aurait dû vérifier que le Rogue du Futur était bel et bien dans l'incapacité de bouger. S'il l'avait fait, il ne serait sûrement pas mort. A quoi bon changer le futur quand la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus ne fait plus partie de ce monde ? Impossible de changer ce présent-là, impossible de modifier le passé, impossible de corriger son erreur…

Natsu, assis au comptoir de sa guilde, se leva, toujours une boule au ventre. Il ne souriait plus, il n'avait plus ce même sourire, celui qui rassurait ses amis quand tout allait mal. Il l'avait perdu le 7 juillet x791. Il rentrait chez-lui, il voulait être seul, à cause de ce jour-là. Happy ne dormait plus avec lui le temps qu'il se rétablisse moralement, mais chez Lucy. La solitude le hantait, mais il n'avait besoin de personne pour le moment, personne sauf de lui. Et ça, tous ses amis l'avaient compris mais il n'en était pas moins du fait qu'ils s'inquiétaient toujours autant pour lui.

Les portes de Fairy Tail se refermèrent derrière-lui, laissant place à un silence, comme d'habitude. La joie et la bonne humeur n'était plus la même.

Natsu arriva chez-lui lentement, il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il s'installa sur son lit et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il y repensait, il se souvenait.

Il avait battu l'un des sept des Dragons plus rapidement que tous les autres Dragons Slayers. Il s'était occupé du Rogue du Futur, déjà pour se venger de la mort de la Lucy du Futur et ensuite parce qu'il devait changer leur futur, il l'avait promis, il tiendrait sa promesse. Il décida de l'aider à combattre le Dragon qui lui tenait tête.

- _Tu veux, un coup de main peut-être ?_

- _Natsu-San…_

Il lui souriait, il l'admirait tant, il accepta. A eux deux ils avaient battu son Dragon avec une certaine facilité. Puis ce qu'il vint après n'était pas prévu. Rogue du Futur s'attaqua à lui, pour acquérir encore plus de magie, _sa magie_, comme il l'avait fait dans le futur. Il l'avait déjà tué une fois, alors pourquoi devait-il en plus le tuer une seconde fois ? Il ne comprenait pas, il ne le comprendra jamais. Il avait vu son corps ensanglanté tomber dans les décombres de la ville, mais ne put aller vérifier son état, parce que Rogue, celui qui l'avait tué, s'attaquait désormais à lui, il était son ennemi. Natsu le vengea, la guerre était finie, mais il ne le retrouva jamais…

Natsu sentit ses larmes couler indéfiniment sur son visage, elles ne s'arrêtaient plus. Au début il ne le portait pas spécialement dans son cœur, mais après quelques évènements, leur combat, qui les opposait l'un contre l'autre, il avait commencé à l'apprécier, à l'aimer. Et en si peu de temps, tout cela fut détruit à cause d'une seule et même personne.

Ses larmes coulaient le long de ses avant-bras, il serrait fort ses dents, il avait mal. Subitement, un bruit attira son attention, quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait touché la porte. Il essuya rapidement ses larmes avant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Il ouvrit la porte et le choc, l'étonnement et la stupeur s'emparèrent de lui et le paralysa une seconde.

- Sting… ?!

Et ses larmes reprirent…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

Voilou ! Ce prologue était court, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même mis dans l'ambiance de l'histoire.  
Le début est peut-être triste, mais promis que ça va s'arranger, il y aura juste un peu de Drame mais sans plus.  
Alors comment va réagir Natsu ? Et pourquoi Sting est là ? Dans le prochaine chapitre les amis ;)  
Bye bye !


	2. Chapitre Premier

Commentaire de l'auteur : 

_Bonjoooouuuuur !  
Voici le tout premier chapitre de "En convalescence". J'ai eu peur, à un moment je ne trouvais plus l'inspiration et j'ai cru que son écriture allait prendre encore plus de temps que prévu, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui j'étais absolument déterminée à le finir, et c'est fait ! C'était mon moment "je raconte ma vie" oui x)  
Donc, là on va savoir si Sting est réellement en vie ou pas, et comment va réagir Natsu. Ce dernier mérite un sacré soutien moral parce que vu tout ce que je lui réserve x) Non je ne suis pas sadique loin de là x)  
Bonne Lecture et à la prochaine tout le monde !_

* * *

Chapitre Premier : La première personne à qui je penserai, ça sera toi et personne d'autre.

Quand Natsu ouvrit sa porte, il était à la fois partagé par la joie, la terreur et l'incompréhension. La joie parce qu'il voyait Sting. La terreur parce qu'il s'était effondré juste devant ses yeux, sa peau couverte d'ecchymoses, de plaies, de sang et de blessures. L'incompréhension parce qu'il ne savait pas si ce qu'il voyait devant lui était réel ou pas. Sting était pourtant mort, tué par le Rogue du Futur le 7 juillet x791.

- Sting… ?!

Il décida d'y croire, il voulait y croire. Ses larmes reprirent. Il y croyait. Il tomba sur les genoux et regardait avec effarement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Sting. Sa peau était arrachée par endroit, un trou béant, empli de sang dans son ventre, ses vêtements déchirés, ses cheveux blonds devenus rouges et un grand bout de chaire lui manquait sur son bras gauche. Il n'avait plus la marque de sa guilde… Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener au plus vite dans sa salle de bain. Son sang imprégnait ses vêtements, infusé toute sa maison, mais il s'en fichait bien pour le moment, il fallait qu'il le soigne au plus vite. Il n'avait qu'une seule crainte, celle qu'il ne survive pas. Il ne supporterait pas de le perdre une seconde fois sous ses yeux, c'était impensable.  
Il fit couler de l'eau dans sa baignoire, pour le laver, pour au moins le débarrasser de son sang qui couvrait entièrement sa peau. Il lui enleva le peu de tissu qui lui restait, mais ses plaies, son sang, lui rendaient la tâche plus difficile. Ses vêtements collaient, il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrasser sans le blesser d'avantage. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il décida de le placer dans sa baignoire à présent pleine de liquide. Il s'était dit que peut-être que le tissu se décollerait avec l'eau ? Il ne savait pas, mais il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose, il ne pouvait le laisser dans cet état-là, il improviserait s'il le fallait.

Au contact de l'eau, le visage de Sting se crispa de douleur le temps qu'il s'habitue, mais ses yeux restèrent clos et il ne prononça pas le moindre mot. C'était plutôt rassurant pour Natsu, au moins il réagissait encore, mais il avait mal pour lui, il avait mal tout court. Le bain entier se colora d'un rouge vif, le mage de Fairy Tail n'y croyait pas ses yeux tant c'était allé rapidement. Il dut de nouveau remplir sa baignoire et répéter ce geste encore deux fois avant que le sang ne s'en aille réellement, bien que certaines de ses plaies étaient encore bien ouvertes. Juste après il le nettoya soigneusement à l'aide d'un savon, en prenant le soin de ne pas appuyer trop fort quand il passait sur ses blessures.

Le savoir en vie réchauffait son cœur, il était heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas entièrement se réjouir tant que Sting se trouverait dans cet état, mais il s'était promis qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il aille mieux, absolument tout. Il le rinça soigneusement avant de le sortir de son bain et de l'enrouler dans une serviette. Il le porta fortement contre lui jusqu'à son lit pour le poser le plus délicatement que possible. Il regarda sa serviette blanche qui était déjà en train de prendre une couleur écarlate. Natsu se précipita alors dans la salle de bain avant de fouiller partout.

- Merde, merde, mais où sont ces foutus bandages !

Il retourna entièrement sa salle de bain de fond en comble avant de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il revint rapidement au chevet de Sting pour pouvoir lui mettre ses bandages, le seul problème c'était qu'il ne savait pas comment faire, mais au pire des cas il improviserait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dans cet état-là. Il enleva doucement la serviette maintenant écarlate qui enroulait Sting. Natsu était terrorisé de voir l'état dans lequel son corps se trouvait. Il attrapa une nouvelle serviette qui lui servit à éponger le sang qui se trouvait dans sa plus grande plaie, celle au niveau de son ventre. Il répéta ce geste encore une fois avant de voir que l'hémorragie s'était peut-être stoppée. Il ne savait pas, mais le sang y était moins présent. Il recouvrait maintenant chacune de ses plaies de bandages, peut-être de façon étrange mais il faisait comme il le pouvait. Bon, ça ne ressemblait à rien mais il était plutôt fier du résultat, c'était quand même la toute première fois qu'il faisait ça. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, il était si soulagé de le savoir en vie. Ses sentiments jonglaient avec la tristesse et la joie et ça lui faisait mal, très mal. Il approcha doucement sa tête du cœur de Sting, ou plutôt de sa poitrine, pour voir s'il battait régulièrement et normalement. Il soupira de contentement quand il remarqua que c'était bien le cas. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende bien compte, sa main alla serrer celle du Dragon Slayer de la lumière et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort dans sa poitrine. Sa gorge était nouée à cause des larmes qui montaient peu à peu à la surface. Il s'approcha de son visage et sentait son souffle chaud et régulier, effleurer son visage alors qu'il approchait ses lèvres des siennes sans pouvoir se retenir avant que l'une de ses larmes ne tombe raide sur la joue du mage en convalescence. Cela provoqua en lui de l'étonnement et il se ressaisit bien vite en essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Il devait se retenir, il devait rester fort, il devait croire en Sting plus que tout. Natsu avait laissé sa main dans la sienne. Le fait de sentir son pouls lui était rassurant.

Il le regarda silencieusement, sans prononcer mot. Il se faisait muet, mais en même temps, il ne voyait pas trop à qui il pouvait parler… Puis l'heure passa au même rythme et Natsu dut une nouvelle fois refaire ses bandages car certaines bandes de tissu étaient déjà tâchées de sang. Il recommença ainsi de suite, mais voyant que l'état du blond s'améliorait peu à peu, il prolongea d'une heure l'espace qu'il avait pour faire ses bandages. Toutes les deux heures, toutes les trois heures et toutes les quatre heures. Il n'allait pas au-delà, il avait bien trop peur que cela ne s'infecte s'il laissait plus de temps. Et cette peur le rongeait constamment, mais disparaissait petit à petit quand il voyait que le corps de Sting guérissait de plus en plus vite. Il aura quand même fait sa nuit blanche, mais ce n'était pas pour les mêmes motifs. Pour cette fois, depuis quatre jours et trois nuits, il savait qu'il ne le regretterait pas de l'avoir faite, cette nuit éveillée, tant que c'était pour _lui_, tout allait.

Le lendemain arriva rapidement, et Natsu se prépara une nouvelle fois à faire de son mieux pour que Sting puisse guérir le plus vite possible. Il le lava une nouvelle fois, il était heureux de voir que quelques-unes de ses plaies avaient presque disparu et que d'autres étaient en train de se refermer. Mais il était toujours effrayé par son ventre et son bras qui étaient tout de même bien amochés mais il avait dans l'espoir que tout cela aller guérir rapidement. Il fit une nouvelle fois ses bandages avant de remonter la couette au-dessus de lui. Sting n'avait pas ouvert un œil ni même parlé depuis qu'il est tombé raide devant Natsu. Mais du moment qu'il était en vie tout pouvait aller et le rose avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Il le regarda longuement en train de dormir avant de remarquer toutes les boites de bandage qui gisaient au sol et qui s'accumulaient au fur et à mesure des heures.

- Aaaah lala… Si ça continue comme ça, je n'en aurais bientôt plus assez pour te soigner… Il faudrait que j'aille en acheter mais j'ai peur de te laisser-là tout seul, Sting. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver… J'en ai peur…

Jamais il n'aurait dit ça s'il savait qu'il lui répondrait. Jamais. Peut-être que le blond l'entendait ? Il ne savait pas, il s'en fichait un peu. Il voulait juste qu'il se rétablisse vite, qu'il puisse enfin ouvrir les yeux, qu'il puisse parler, _lui_ parler et sourire. Il aimait son sourire mais ça faisait bien trop de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, il ne savait plus trop à quoi il ressemblait, ces dernières images se floutaient dans son esprit, mais même s'il s'efforçait de se souvenir, cela lui tenait chaud au cœur, parce qu'il savait qu'il le reverrait bientôt. Enfin, il espérait, mais il y croyait de toutes ses forces, il le voulait.

Par contre, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il aille acheter des bandes de tissu pour pouvoir enrouler ses plaies encore sanglantes, sinon il pourrait ne pas survivre. Mais le laisser ici tout seul serait peut-être aussi une très mauvaise idée. Mais en même temps, quitte à ce qu'il guérisse, valait mieux qu'il y aille maintenant et qu'il se dépêche que de ne jamais le faire et d'être à cours de bandages.

Oui c'est ce qu'il décida de faire. Il regarda longuement le mage blond qui dormait profondément avant de claquer la porte derrière lui. Il se hâta dans les rues de Magnolia pour rejoindre au plus vite une pharmacie. Evidemment, il ne savait pas où il y en avait et avait eu rapidement le temps de se perdre pour que son sens de l'orientation ne réponde plus de rien. C'est une impasse qui le stoppa subitement dans son élan. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, blasé. Il les connaissait pourtant bien les rues de Magnolia, alors pourquoi dans ce moment si urgent et important à ses yeux n'y arrivait-il pas ? C'était surement parce qu'il avait perdu son calme trop vite. Il voulait tout faire trop rapidement pour retourner au plus vite au chevet de Sting, que certains de ses neurones devaient avoir oublié comment fonctionner. D'autant plus que cela faisait trois nuits qu'il ne dormait plus, et les effets devaient se faire ressentir au plus profond de son être. Il décida de prendre une grande bouffée d'air frais pour reprendre à la fois son calme et sa respiration qui était saccadée. Il se retourna face à l'une des nombreuses places de Magnolia et recommença à courir mais en regardant plus attentivement ce qui l'entourait cette fois-ci, la moindre boutique, le moindre détail, dans l'espérance de trouver enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Ses poumons étaient en feu, mais il s'en fichait. C'était plutôt ironique pour un Dragon Slayer de feu de ressentir ceci. Il s'arrêta soudainement laissant même au passage la marque du frottement de ses pieds contre le sol. Il regardait très attentivement l'enseigne qui se trouvait sur la façade du magasin devant lequel il venait de s'arrêter. C'était bien une pharmacie, enfin… Ses yeux fatigués brillaient à la lumière du Soleil qui éclairait plutôt fort en sa direction. Malgré toute la fatigue qui pesait sur ses lourdes épaules, ses lèvres arrivèrent à dessiner un faible sourire.

Ce n'est qu'après une vingtaine de minutes que la porte de sa maison s'ouvrit en grinçant fébrilement quand une petite tête rose apparut derrière. Il tenait dans ses bras tout plein de bandes de tissu pour pouvoir faire les bandages du mage qui occupait son lit. Tant il y en avait dans ses bras, que certaines finirent par tomber, les unes après les autres, sous l'agacement du rose. Il avança encore un peu pour tout poser sur la table quand, ironiquement, il marcha sur l'un des rouleaux de bandage avant de s'écraser au sol de façon si peu crédible. Il jura qu'il allait lui faire la peau à ce bandage, mais c'est seulement après qu'il reconnut la stupidité de sa phrase et arrêta tout bonnement de parler avant d'essayer de se relever pour ensuite aller ramasser toutes les bandes qui s'étaient dispersées dans toute la maison. Il en profita pour regarder Sting qui était toujours en train de dormir et l'expression de Natsu se faisait de plus en plus triste.

- _Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin ouvrir les yeux, Sting… ? _Pensa le mage de Fairy Tail avant de se redresser.

Il le regarda comme ça pendant un long moment, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher de son visage meurtri à cause de ce jour-là, à cause du 7 juillet x791. Si Sting ne se réveillait pas, Natsu savait très bien qu'il n'allait pas tenir, qu'il n'allait pas le supporter. Mais il décida de ne plus penser à cette hypothèse qui lui brisait de plus en plus le cœur avant de se lancer une nouvelle fois dans les bandages de Sting. Il y avait pris la main à force, il les faisait de mieux en mieux et en beaucoup moins de temps.

La nuit tomba rapidement sur les coups de vingt-deux heures, laissant place aux ululements des hiboux et au chant des grillons dans cette obscurité glaciale. Pendant deux longues heures, Natsu n'avais pas cessé d'observer le mage blond. Il attendait, il l'attendait lui. Il n'avait qu'une envie, qu'il sorte enfin de son coma, mais c'était beaucoup plus facile à dire et à imaginer. Il ne savait absolument pas quand est-ce qu'il se réveillerait, mais il n'espère qu'une chose, que cela soit quand il sera à ses côté, il ne voudrait pas manquer la douce couleur de ses yeux se poser sur lui, il ne voulait pas manquer son beau sourire de Dragon Slayer, il voulait entendre le son de sa voix qui se faisait lointaine, elle ne résonnait plus dans sa tête ou alors, les fines parcelles qui lui restait du son de sa voix se déformaient. Il avait pris la précaution de plonger sa main dans la sienne, le battement du cœur du mage blond qu'il y ressentait le rassurait grandement. Une chose était certaine, Sting lui manquait gravement même s'il était juste à côté de lui. Il se souvient encore de ses airs arrogants, de ses phrases dites dans l'espérance de le provoquer, de leur dernier combat, de son visage quand il avait accepté son aide, du sourire qu'il lui avait fait et enfin… de sa manière bien à lui de prononcer son prénom : « Natsu-San »…

Le mage de Fairy Tail sentit alors une boule béante coincée dans sa gorge, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus difficile jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse hoquetant. Ses larmes semblaient monter une nouvelle fois mais il essaya de les ravaler. Non pas par fierté, mais pour rester fort, pour ne pas lâcher une nouvelle fois, pour que quand il se réveillera, lui lancer une sourire montrant tous ses sentiments envers lui. Depuis le 7 juillet, il n'avait plus sourit, il avait perdu sa joie de vivre. Mais depuis hier, depuis le 10, il pensait au plus profond de son être que sa joie de vivre, eh bien, il la retrouverait grâce à celui qui s'est écroulé dans ses bras… Tout simplement grâce à Sting Eucliffe.

Toutes ses pensées l'avaient épuisé considérablement, ses larmes avaient été faites du reste de son énergie, puisant toutes ses forces. Il ne tenait plus. Toujours assis sur sa chaise, il venait de s'écrouler sur son lit, non loin de la tête de Sting et dormait profondément…

Ce n'est que sept heure après, quand l'aube commençait à s'étendre sur Magnolia et à frapper aux fenêtres de la maison de Natsu, qu'un sommeil commençait à s'agiter. La respiration du mage s'accélérait rapidement avant d'être stoppée par un gémissement de douleur. Il sentait sa main être serrée par quelque chose, quelque chose d'agréable qui malgré lui, faisait battre son cœur fragile et décida de voir ce que c'était avant de remarquer quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un qui était affalé tout près de lui, un air doux et paisible sur son visage endormi.

- Natsu…san… ?

Oui, cette fois-ci ce n'était pas un mage aux cheveux roses qui se réveilla en premier, mais le mage en convalescence, et ceci, depuis bien longtemps…


	3. Chapitre Deuxième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Helloooooo ! _  
_Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Non mais j'ai galéré pour l'écrire celui-là ! Fallait que je retranscrive les sentiments des personnages et tout et tout. Non galère quoi ._. _  
_Natsu est trop mignon dans ce chapitre ! J'ai fondu littéralement sur lui quand j'écrivais, je sais pas, un coup de ! De toutes les manières, on peut dire que Sting blessé l'a changé du tout au tout ! Mais bon, dans le fond il a toujours le même caractère x) _  
_Bref j'arrête mon blabla et bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

Chapitre Deuxième : Tu as fait tant de choses pour moi

- Natsu…san… ? Se demanda alors le mage en convalescence qui venait tout juste de se réveiller.

Il avait dormi deux jours, deux jours où Natsu s'était occupé de lui sans relâche, mais ça il ne le savait pas. Il porta son avant-bras droit sur ses yeux pour les cacher de la lumière. Il n'en était plus habitué. Il grimaça de douleur, ses articulation lui faisaient mal, ses plaies encore bien présentes aussi. Il pouvait sentir les quelques ecchymoses se trouvant partout sur son corps rien qu'en articulant un bras. Sa main était toujours plongée dans celle de Natsu, mais il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue il ne voulait absolument pas la lâcher. Ses yeux eurent le temps de s'habituer à la lumière, et le mage regardait fixement le plafond blanc. Il tourna la tête de chaque côté, difficilement car ses cervicales le faisaient souffrir et remarqua qu'il devait sûrement se trouver dans la maison du mage de Fairy Tail. Il ne se souvenait plus pourquoi il se trouvait chez lui, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour être ici, en compagnie du mage rose, main dans la main. C'est après qu'il arriva à distinguer les bandages qu'il avait autour des bras, et même sur son torse. Il arriva aussi à les deviner qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à ses pieds grâce à la sensation étrange qu'il y ressentait. Il comprit alors que c'était, sans aucun doute possible, Natsu qui l'avait soigné, mais il ignorait depuis combien de temps, et ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Il regardait comme ça le plafond jusqu'à l'attente que le mage de Fairy Tail se réveille. Le tic-tac de l'horloge raisonnait dans la maison du Dragon Slayer, au début, Sting ne s'en préoccupait pas trop, mais comme le temps à attendre que Natsu se réveille se faisait long, il décida de compter le bruit incessant de l'aiguille, jusqu'à temps que ça l'ennuie complètement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire pendant ce temps-là, en même temps il ne pouvait rien faire du tout, vu qu'il était dans l'incapacité de bouger ou même de se redresser. Il gonfla ses poumons d'air pour pouvoir lancer un grand soupir, mais sa gorge lui fit tellement mal qu'il manqua de s'étouffer et toussota. Il s'arrêta rapidement quand il remarqua que celui qui lui tenait la main, commençait à sortir de son sommeil. Il aurait bien voulu relever la tête pour observer son air doux, mais il ne pouvait pas, ses douleurs vives lui en empêchaient complétement. Il sentit qu'il commença à se réveiller, alors il attendit, il attendit que ce dernier ne se dirige vers son visage pour l'observer, pour voir comment il allait.

- Bonjour… Natsu-san.

Le rose, une fois à sa portée, plongea ses yeux onyx dans les siens qui ne tardèrent pas à s'embuer de larmes inévitablement. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sting s'était enfin réveillé. Depuis le temps qu'il l'espérait, c'était, jusque-là présent son plus beau réveil. Il ne pleura pas, il se devait de rester fort jusqu'au bout, il n'avait pas lâché sa main, il ne la lâcherait plus jamais.

- Tu es enfin réveillé Sting…

- Oui… Natsu-san, que m'est-il arrivé ?

- Tu… tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

- Je me souviens vaguement de mon passé, les images que j'ai sont floues… Les visages, les évènements, j'en ai seulement que des bribes, ça ne me revient pas, je ne m'en souviens plus. La seule personne dont je me rappelle c'est toi Natsu-san.

- Sting… Veux-tu vraiment le savoir maintenant ? Je crois que pour le moment je ne suis moi-même pas capable de te l'expliquer…

- Alors prends ton temps, je ne suis pas si pressé que ça, au moins, je me rappelle du plus important…

Cette dernière phrase provoqua un blanc entre les deux mages, surtout quand l'un venait de se rendre compte de ses paroles, et que l'autre venant de les comprendre. Ce fut une belle teinte rose qui alla couvrir l'étendue de leurs joues. Sting avait fait de l'esprit du mage de Fairy Tail sien, car ce dernier n'arrivait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à lui, puis il n'arrivait plus à exercer le moindre mouvement sans qu'il ne soit bloqué par ses tremblements.

- Il… Il faut que je fasse tes bandages, mais il faut d'abord que j'aille te laver, pour désinfecter tes plaies et aussi pour enlever le sang séché…

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je me laisserai faire alors fais comme tu as l'habitude de faire, Natsu-san.

Le mage de Fairy Tail débarrassa Sting de la couette pour pouvoir le porter jusque dans la salle de bain, étant donné que ce dernier ne pouvait pas marcher sans l'aide de quelqu'un à cause de ses blessures. Autant ne pas relever les limites de son corps, Natsu décida donc de le prendre dans ses bras. Il le serrait fort, pour être sûr qu'il y soit en sécurité, il sentait son souffle chaud glisser sur sa peau, il frissonna. Une fois arrivés dans la salle de bain, le rose le posa délicatement sur un tabouret collé au mur pour qu'il puisse s'y adosser.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ? Demanda au préalable le mage de Fairy Tail.

- Ouais, mais je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je pourrai rester assis comme ça dans cet état-là.

- J'me dépêche dans ce cas.

Natsu se mit à genoux pour se retrouver à peu près à la hauteur du mage en convalescence qui était assis durement. Il passa ses mains délicates sur ses bandages pour pouvoir les enlever le plus doucement que possible, pour être sûr qu'ils ne collaient pas à sa peau. Sting se crispa un peu sous les quelques douleurs qui s'estompèrent rapidement rien qu'en regardant le visage sérieux et attentionné de Natsu qui semblait s'en vouloir de toutes ces blessures. Sa poitrine se souleva de douleur quand le rose enleva son tout dernier bandage puis respira fortement. Il lui demanda évidemment s'il ne lui avait pas trop fait mal, et s'excusa même, mais le blond répondu encore et encore que ça allait et que rien n'était de sa faute, il le savait intérieurement. Le mage de Fairy Tail fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire une nouvelle fois, et le temps qu'elle se remplisse, il regardait Sting profondément. Ses yeux vagabondaient sur son corps si beau malgré ses nombreuses blessures. Il était heureux de le savoir en vie, de le voir sourire, d'entendre sa voix puis d'observer la couleur de ses yeux. Il fut arrêté dans ses pensées quand l'eau atteignit sa main qu'il avait mise à une certaine hauteur pour savoir quand est-ce qu'il fallait stopper l'eau.

- Je pense que ça ira pour la température. Annonça ce dernier en s'apprêtant à porter Sting jusqu'à la baignoire avant de le déposer dans l'eau.

Il se crispa soudainement de douleur. Pas que l'eau était trop chaude, ou trop froide, non elle était à une température parfaite pour le mage blond, c'est juste que ça lui piquait, son ventre, son bras, ceux qui comportaient les blessures les plus graves en soi. Natsu s'inquiéta encore pour lui, cela devait être dû au fait de la présumée mort de Sting il y a quelques jours de cela, et le savoir maintenant en vie ne lui inspirait que de la crainte, celle qu'il meurt, encore une fois…  
Il attrapa le savon pour penser à autre chose, puis commença à passer autour de ses blessures, sur ses cicatrices, sur son corps tout entier. Il fit mousser une nouvelle fois ses mains pour ensuite les passer sur le visage du blond et le laver comme il se doit.

- T'es pas obligé Natsu-san.

- Tais-toi. Annonça impassiblement ce dernier pendant qu'il passait ses pouces sur son nez.

Il passa ensuite ses mains juste derrière ses oreilles, frôlant au passage sa boucle d'oreille. Sting tiqua alors avant de porter son bras sur son oreille gauche, malgré la douleur qui subsistait, mais là, il s'en fichait.

- Ma boucle d'oreille, elle n'a plus la même résonnance qu'avant, est-elle… cassée ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui… Elle était déjà comme ça quand je t'ai trouvé, je n'ai pas osé te l'enlever…

- Je me souviens… Oui je me souviens, c'était Weisslogia qui me l'avait donnée, mon Dragon… Annonça-t-il le souffle court en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens, si un jour mon écharpe venait à disparaitre ou à être détruite, je ne pourrais le supporter. Je suis désolé Sting…

- Arrête de t'excuser Natsu-san, je sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute, même si je ne me souviens pas de ce qu'il s'est exactement passé… Mais je le ressens au plus profond de moi…

Il sourit d'un air triste avant de reprendre le pommeau de douche pour le rincer. Il l'essuya juste après l'avoir sorti de son bain. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que Sting n'aurait pas aimé que quelqu'un fasse tout ça pour lui, le soigne, le lave, le sèche et lui donne à manger, oui, ça c'était certain. Sauf qu'avec Natsu c'était différent, il se sentait bien avec lui, il n'avait pas honte de lui montrer ses faiblesses, de se faire aider. Il pouvait se dévoiler tout entier à lui, cela ne le dérangerait pas, parce que c'était Natsu.  
Pour lui c'était quand même humiliant d'être réduit à devoir dépendre de ce dernier, mais en fait, il s'en fichait pas mal, la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir, c'était que cela ne le gênait pas.

- Est-ce que ça t'embête de devoir t'occuper de moi comme ça ?

Natsu s'arrêta soudainement, le serrant plus fort dans ses bras, alors qu'ils étaient en direction de son lit pour l'y poser et faire de nouveau ses soins. Il trembla un peu alors que de la chaleur se propageait dans son corps tout entier.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de te taire à ce sujet Sting. Tu sais, rien ne me rends plus heureux que de m'occuper de toi alors que je croyais t'avoir perdu, alors ne pose plus jamais ce genre de questions s'il te plait.

Sting sourit, il était plutôt content de la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir de la part de Natsu. Il décida alors de se laisser entièrement faire une nouvelle fois, et de laisser faire les mains du mage de Fairy Tail devenues expertes dans l'art de faire des pansements. Il le regarda longuement, il aimait l'observer comme ça, jusqu'à ce que son regard croise avec le sien. Cela les avait un peu perturbé, mais sans plus et continuèrent dans leurs occupations.

Un dernier coup de ciseau retentit avant que la bande ne retombe directement et délicatement sur le torse de Sting. Natsu attacha son extrémité en la glissant doucement entre sa peau et le tissu.

- Voilà c'est fini ! Je crois que je commence à comprendre comment il faut faire ! C'est plutôt pas mal réussi ! S'écria Natsu en essuyant la sueur se trouvant sur son front.

- Oui, merci pour tout Natsu-san.

- Attends c'est pas fini, ne me remercie pas maintenant ! Tu le feras quand tu seras entièrement guéri compris ?

- D'accord. Sourit le mage blond.

- Bon, maintenant faut que j'aille sur la place de Magnolia. Y'a plus rien à manger et encore une fois on risque d'être à cour de bandages !

- Tu comptes y aller maintenant ? Demanda alors Sting pendant que le rose se dirigeait vers sa porte.

- Il vaut mieux, comme ça si je pars maintenant, je serai plus vite revenu tu n'crois pas ?

- Oui, c'est vrai…

- Je me dépêche Sting. Annonça Natsu en lui lançant son sourire dont lui seul avait le secret, avant de ne quitter la maison laissant le blond allongé dans son lit.

Le mage en convalescence porta sa main sur son front avant de soupirer.

- Reviens-moi vite Natsu-san…

Natsu se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans la grande ville de Magnolia, à regarder à gauche et à droite. Maintenant qu'il savait où était la pharmacie, il pouvait s'y rendre en moins de deux. Il y ressortit avec un sac en plastique rempli de bandes de tissu. Oui car il avait pris la précaution de demander un sac cette fois-ci et ce qui était certain, c'était que cette pharmacie allait faire fortune avec lui. Mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Il se dirigea maintenant vers la galerie marchande qui était maintenant devenue en quelque sorte la place du marché. Il venait de passer devant la cathédrale Kaldia et admira sa hauteur. Ses oreilles purent profiter du doux son de la cloche qui s'en dégageait quand les coups de quinze heures sonnèrent. Par contre, ça lui fit se rappeler qu'il devait se dépêcher et courra dans les rues pour arriver plus rapidement à la galerie marchande.

Il y était enfin, et toujours avec son petit sac plastique en main, il regarda de chaque côté de la place pour savoir où est-ce qu'il devait se rendre pour acheter ce qu'il fallait pour ce soir pour pouvoir manger. Evidemment il ne savait pas trop quoi, et il ne savait pas non plus comment faire. Faut dire que d'habitude, il ne mange que ce qu'il trouve, et préparer à manger n'était absolument pas son truc. Mais sauf que là c'était différent, il y avait un Sting en convalescence chez lui et il fallait qu'il fasse un effort.

- Bon… On ne fait pas un repas sans viande ou sans poisson pas vrai ? Se demanda-t-il intérieurement en tapant son poing dans sa paume de main.

Il se dirigea donc vers un boucher charcutier pour pouvoir acheter ce qu'il fallait. Après ceci fait c'est au stand des fruits et légumes qu'il se rendit. Bien sûr, ce qu'il acheta était un peu choisi au hasard, ou plutôt par le nom. Car pour lui, pêches, carottes, poires, courgettes étaient des noms qui sonnaient bien et qui devaient surement être bons. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était basé pour faire ses courses. Et c'est avec les bras pleins de sacs qu'il décida de rentrer enfin chez lui pour préparer ce qu'il fallait. Par contre, en sortant de la place, un boutique extérieure attira son intention et ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter devant. Il semblait fixer longuement quelque chose avant qu'une voix ne lui fasse sortir de ses pensées.

- Alors mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Demanda le vieillard en face de lui.

- Hein euh… C'était pour savoir si vous la vendiez, je…

- Tout ce qui est ici se vend. Alors, c'est cette boucle d'oreille qui te ferait plaisir ?

- A vrai dire c'est pour un cadeau, je ne sais pas si ça lui ferait plaisir car je sais que celle qu'il a déjà compte beaucoup pour lui. Mais je préfère essayer, pour qu'au moins je puisse le voir sourire, encore une fois. Alors, elle est à combien ?

- Son prix est la sincérité, et je lis dans tes yeux que tu es bien sincère.

- Vous pouvez lire dans mes yeux ?!

- Pas exactement, rigola le vieux monsieur, mais je peux ressentir tes sentiments, et tes yeux ne font que l'affirmer. Je te l'offre, et j'espère pour toi que ça fera plaisir à ton ami.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain. Annonça le marchand en plaçant la boucle d'oreille dans le creux de sa main.

- Merci, vieil homme. Sourit Natsu avant de quitter la boutique.

Maintenant il était prêt à revenir chez lui en marchant tranquillement dans les rues noires de monde de Magnolia. Ce fut la cloche qui sonna les seize heures qui boosta sa marche qui devenu soudainement rapide.

- Ca fait déjà plus d'une heure que je suis ici alors que j'avais promis à Sting d'être rapide… Pensa ce dernier en marchant de plus en plus rapidement.

Il arriva enfin devant sa maison et ne tarda pas à y entrer. La toute première chose qu'il décida de regarder était évidemment le mage blond qui se trouvait dans son lit.

- Désolé, j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu, mais au moins j'ai acheté ce qu'il fallait.

- Ce n'est rien Natsu-san.

- Tu as quand même réussi à te redresser.

- Oui, j'ai eu du mal mais j'y suis arrivé. Annonça Sting pendant que son sourire se faisait de plus en plus grand et que Natsu rendit.

Le rose se dirigea vers le lieu propice pour cuisiner, non loin de son lit. Sa maison ne comportait que deux pièces, la salle de bain, puis la pièce à vivre qui jouait à la fois le rôle de chambre, cuisine et salon. Il posa tous les ingrédients qu'il venait d'acheter sur une table et commença à remplir une grande casserole d'eau qu'il ne tarda pas à mettre sur le feu. Il continua en découpant les légumes ainsi que la viande pour tout mettre dans la casserole où l'eau était déjà bouillante.

Il se dirigea maintenant vers le tabouret qui se trouvait juste à côté du lit où se trouvait Sting pour s'y assoir. Le mage blond le regarda longuement avant que Natsu ne décida de parler.

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça donnera, c'est l'une des première fois que je cuisine comme ça ! Ria-t-il.

- T'en fais pas, c'est pas le plus important.

Ils sourirent longtemps, leur regard se mêlant l'un à l'autre quand Natsu tiqua légèrement alors qu'il plongea sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir ce qu'il venait d'acheter un peu plus tôt.

- Tiens, je l'ai acheté en pensant que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir, même si je sais que jamais elle ne pourra remplacer celle que t'as donné Weisslogia.

- C'est… une boucle d'oreille ? Elle est presque semblable à celle que j'ai…

- Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de te la prendre…

- Merci Natsu-san, rien ne me fais plus plaisir… Celle que m'a donnée Weisslogia est désormais cassée jamais je ne pourrais l'oublier c'est certain, je la garderai toujours avec moi, c'est comme un souvenir de lui. Mais maintenant, oui maintenant j'ai la tienne, elle est parfaitement semblable et ça sera celle-là que je porterai dorénavant. Encore merci, Natsu-san… Souffla-t-il.

Il alla chercher une nouvelle fois la main du rose, car il aimait la sentir dans la sienne, il voulait retrouver la même chaleur que ce matin. Le mage de Fairy Tail appréciait ce contact, même s'il n'osait se l'avouer car ça le rendait nerveux. Mais il le laissa faire, car il avait bien dit qu'il ferait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour qu'il aille mieux, et il savait que sa main dans la sienne lui était réconfortante. Puis surtout, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Une bonne heure passa ainsi, sans qu'ils ne se lâchent du regard. Le cœur faible de Sting battait fort dans sa poitrine, ça lui faisait mal mais ça lui était aussi agréable.  
En sentant l'odeur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte provenant de la casserole, Natsu décida, à son grand regret, de lâcher la main du mage blond pour aller se diriger vers la cuisine.  
C'est après une autre longue heure que le repas fut enfin fini d'être préparé. Il fallait dire que le mage de Fairy Tail n'avait jamais cuisiné autant de toute sa vie, c'était bien la première fois. Mais là les circonstances étaient bien différentes. Tout était différent depuis le 7 Juillet x791, et ça Natsu le savait. Même si Sting était en vie, tout avait changé, toute sa vie changera.

Il apporta deux assiettes brûlantes, de la fumée s'en échappait et se dirigeait vers le plafond. Il donna la sienne au mage en convalescence tout en étant sûr qu'il l'avait bien en main. Il s'assit de nouveau à côté de lui et attendit un moment.

- Ça va aller ?

- Hein ? Euh oui. Tu t'occupes déjà assez de moi comme ça, je ne vais pas t'embêter d'avantage en te demandant de me donner à manger Natsu-san…

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Non, ça ira Natsu-san, merci.

Natsu sourit tristement avant d'avaler directement le contenu de sa cuillère.

- Kyaaaah aaah aah ! Bordel c'est chaud ! Cria le rose en lâchant subitement sa cuillère.

- T'aurais dû souffler dessus avant de la mettre directement dans ta bouche. Rigola Sting sous l'insouciance du disciple d'Igneel. Regarde, il faut faire comme ça Natsu-san…

Sting souffla sur sa cuillère avant de la diriger vers la bouche du rose.

- C'est quand même pas toi qui va me donner à manger, si ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu t'es bien occupé de moi, alors ça ne serait pas juste si je ne m'occupais pas un peu de toi, tu ne penses pas ?

Natsu grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais décida de se laisser faire, même si c'était carrément humiliant pour lui.

Ils finirent le repas de cette même façon avec un sourire qui était resté sur leurs lèvres tout le long. Le rose se leva et attrapa l'assiette de Sting désormais vide après qu'ils se soient mutuellement donnés à manger, pour ensuite tout mettre dans l'évier.

La nuit tomba quelques heures après, obligeant Natsu à allumer les lumières. Il dû refaire une nouvelle fois les bandages du mage blond avant de le replacer dans son lit. Il se faisait tard et les deux mages commençaient à être fatigués. Natsu s'assit une nouvelle fois près du mage et commença à bailler.

- Tu comptes de nouveau dormir comme ça, Natsu-san ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pourquoi ne dors-tu pas dans ton lit ? Je veux dire, avec moi ?

- Parce qu'il n'y a pas assez de place pour nous deux et j'aurais peur de te faire mal d'avantage.

- Si ce n'est que ça, ça peut s'arranger. Annonça Sting en utilisant toutes ses forces pour se décaler le plus possible vers le mur, en restant toujours allongé. Tu vois, il y a assez de place. En ce qui concerne mes blessures, c'est toi qui les soigne, alors non, tu ne me feras pas mal, je peux te l'assurer Natsu-san, alors… viens…

La voix qu'avait employée Sting ne le fit pas hésiter longtemps, il ne pouvait plus y résister. Il se glissa lentement sous les draps et ne tarda pas à être collé au disciple de Weisslogia, parce qu'il fallait dire que c'était un lit une place et qu'il n'était donc pas très grand. Le blond alla se coller encore plus à lui, ce qui évidemment, troubla Natsu, mais ça l'amusait, puis il se sentait plus rassuré. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, longtemps avant que le sommeil ne commence à les gagner…

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Natsu et Sting dans le même lit ^/^ _  
_Je les aime trop tous les deux, cela m'est juste impossible d'y résister. :D Me répète u.u_  
_Maintenant Natsu a en sa possession absolue un Sting semi-amnésique. Pas mal hein ? Il ne sait plus ce qu'il s'est passé, oui, il ne sait plus rien à propos du Rogue du Futur, du pourquoi et du comment il est blessé. Mais, parce qu'il y a toujours un mais, il ne se souvient que du plus important... Natsu ! Et de Weisslogia évidemment. ;)_  
_Voilou ! A la prochaine ! :)_


	4. Chapitre Troisième

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _  
_Bouuuh, le vilain retard que j'ai pris... Pas Taper hein, j'vous ai à l'œil ! x) _  
_J'ai pas mal galéré en écrivant ce chapitre, panne d'inspiration et pages blanches à répétitions ! Je souhaite remercier WhiteMerry27 et Lulu-chana (qui n'est pas vraiment une grande adepte de ce couple) pour m'avoir trouvée des idées, ce qui m'a vraiment redonnée l'inspiration ! Puis sans oublier Shiki-chan pour m'avoir encouragée à écrire ce chapitre ! Hooray Hooray ! (tout cela sur Fanfic-fr)_  
_Bref voilà, je m'excuse pour l'attente de ce chapitre plein en NaSting ! Oui ! xD _  
_Bonne Lecture ! :D___

* * *

Chapitre Troisième : Tu en fais toujours trop…

Cette nuit-ci passa trop rapidement pour Natsu, oui bien trop rapidement. Le fait que Sting lui ait proposé de partager le même lit une place malgré ses blessures l'avait troublé mais l'avait aussi réjoui dans le fond. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu cacher sa joie à ce moment-là, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment rechigné sur ce fait et qu'il s'était empressé vivement à le rejoindre. Surtout que la voix que Sting avait employée pour le faire venir n'avait fait qu'embraser le feu du désir qui affluait de plus en plus en lui quand ce dernier se colla encore plus à lui, surtout qu'ils étaient déjà assez serrés l'un contre l'autre. Bien sûr, Sting ressentait exactement la même chose, sauf que lui, n'essayait pas de le cacher et ne se lésinait pas sur les moyens. Mais c'est après s'être collés l'un contre l'autre très tendrement et après une légère étreinte, qui était sûre de ne pas faire mal au blond, qu'ils s'endormirent, la respiration calme et apaisée, se blottissant dans le cou de l'autre.

Sentir le corps du mage de Sabertooth contre le sien, avait donné une telle impression de bonheur à Natsu – un bonheur qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais – ce qui rendit donc la nuit très courte tant elle était agréable. Et c'est en cette période nocturne qu'il dormit le mieux. C'était la meilleure nuit qu'il avait passée de toute sa vie, pour le moment. Il y repensait le cœur battant, pendant que le Soleil se levait tranquillement. Il fut vite ramené à la raison quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Sting, qui était encore endormi, glisser le long de son cou à un rythme régulier. Le mage de Fairy Tail sentit un frisson lui parcourir entièrement laissant au passage des milliers de petites boules sur sa peau qui n'était qu'autre que la chair de poule. Pas parce qu'il avait peur, ni parce qu'il avait froid, non, juste que c'était si agréable et rassurant que son corps ne pouvait que réagir de cette façon. Son regard se porta sur le visage endormi du blond, mais sans bouger, pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller. Le fait de le voir dormir et de regarder ses yeux clos, apaisait Natsu. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi mais ça le détendait entièrement, et ça ce n'était sans compter l'air chaud qui s'échappait de sa bouche qui était pratiquement collée à son cou. Inévitablement, ses joues se colorèrent d'un rouge léger, et il en ressentait la chaleur, ce qui fit accélérer la cadence de son cœur. Il ferma les yeux pour calmer ses pulsions et aussi par peur que les battements qui résonnaient fort dans sa poitrine ne le réveillent. L'une de ses mains passa entre ses fins cheveux blonds avant de plaquer son nez dans sa nuque pour apprécier d'avantage l'odeur si particulière de Sting qui ne faisait qu'ensorceler ses sens. Il avait bien sûr pris le soin d'y aller le plus délicatement possible pour ne pas lui faire mal et resta ainsi silencieusement pendant quelques instants.

Peu après, Natsu sentit les mains dans son dos se resserrer sur son habit avant de sentir de douces lèvres frôler adroitement sa nuque qui ne tarda pas à faire le lien avec un frisson à la fois froid et brûlant qui parcouru en entier son corps, tout en dansant sur son échine.  
Sting soupira de bonheur en sentant Natsu si proche de lui tout en sachant qu'ils partageaient une seule et même étreinte depuis que la nuit avait commencé. Il sentit l'une des mains du rose glisser délicatement le long de son cou, lui volant un léger gémissement de contentement avant d'aller mieux se blottir contre le mage de Fairy Tail. Un peu troublé, Natsu ouvrit de grands yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt et de l'enlacer d'avantage tout en prenant toujours la précaution de ne pas lui faire mal. Là il ne pouvait plus contenir en lui le bruit résonnant que faisaient les battements de plus en plus prompts de son cœur qui semblait revivre. Il était aussi certain que le mage en convalescence pouvait les ressentir ou même les entendre, tant ils étaient proches et collés l'un à l'autre.

Le mage de Fairy Tail continua à caresser le long de sa nuque, lui faisant arracher de nombreux soupirs et de frissons déchainés, sans qu'il ne puisse les maîtriser. Mais Sting s'en fichait bien, à quoi bon se retenir quand la personne qu'on aime le plus nous fait vivre un tel bonheur ? Il en profita, laissant son sourire s'agrandir, et les yeux clos pour mieux apprécier le geste et la délicatesse des mains de Natsu qui semblaient être expertes. Ces mains descendirent justement un peu plus bas dans son dos, touchant au passage les nombreux bandages datant de la nuit dernière, qui protégeaient ses importantes blessures. Mais étrangement, ça ne lui faisait pas mal, rien, aucune douleur. Sting ronronnait presque et se frotta la joue contre l'épaule du mage qui prenait soin de lui sans qu'il ne sache les raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cet état-là, blessé.

- Natsu-san… Soupira le blond en un souffle brûlant, les joues quelque peu rosies.

Le rose resserra encore plus l'étreinte, comme pour lui dire de ne prononcer aucun mot, pour qu'il reste silencieux et qu'il en apprécie le moindre geste, dans la plus fine délicatesse de chacune de ses caresses qui jonglaient entre sa nuque souvent couverte de ses doux cheveux blond, et le haut de son dos, celui qui portait quelques bandages. Natsu semblait inévitablement revivre, revivre de son bonheur qu'il avait perdu un instant entre le 7 et le 10 juillet x791, quand Sting avait était dit comme mort et que par la suite Rogue s'était exilé, se sentant fautif. Mais ce jusqu'au jour où le mage blond de Sabertooth venait de donner signe de vie en s'écroulant devant sa porte. Car il avait eu l'espoir de le revoir vivre comme avant, sourire, combattre et protéger ses amis… Ses amis dont il ne sait maintenant plus le nom, à cause de sa semi-amnésie. Ce qui l'étonnera toujours, c'était de savoir qu'à ce moment-là, Sting ne se souvenait que de lui et de Weisslogia. Même si ça paraissait égoïste, Natsu se sentait si soulagé que le mage se souvienne de lui. Il n'aurait sûrement pas pu supporter le fait qu'il l'avait complétement oublié, il aurait été brisé intérieurement et moralement, sûrement n'aurait-il plus eu goût à la vie. Maintenant ce qu'il espère juste, c'est que le mage en convalescence se rétablisse vite et qu'il retrouve un jour la mémoire. Mais il ne le presserait pas, s'il le fallait, il prendrait tout son temps, mais du moment que Sting soit à ses côtés, bien en vie, tout ira pour le mieux.

Sting en profita pour lever les yeux vers le mage de Fairy Tail qui était déjà en train de le regarder, et cet échange mit quand même mal à l'aise le rose, qui détourna aussitôt son regard en comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Parce que la main glissante dans le dos de Sting, eh bien, ce n'était pas tellement son genre de faire ça, sauf que là, il ne savait pas trop. Oui parce qu'il l'avait presque fait machinalement et ça ne lui déplaisait pas du tout, et cette étreinte faisait battre son cœur à tout rompre, même si encore une fois, ce n'était pas tellement son genre. Tout cela l'avait troublé grandement, il ne savait plus quoi en penser. Parce que pour lui, tout ça se trouvait être anodin, et il le pensait toujours d'ailleurs, mais c'était sans compter le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Mais il s'en fichait quand même pas mal, parce que tout ça lui apportait un plaisir incomparable, un bonheur sans égal, mais un bonheur qui dut prendre fin. Le mage de Fairy Tail se redressa légèrement, emportant presque avec lui le blond qui fut presque étonné.

- Il faut que je fasse tes bandages. Vaut mieux les faire maintenant comme ça, ça sera fait. Souffla Natsu en lui lançant un sourire ; ce fameux sourire dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Oui, compris Natsu-san. Je…

Mais Sting ne put finir sa phrase car aussitôt, il se retrouva en hauteur porté par le rose, collé contre son torse pour être sûr qu'il ne risquerait rien. Le mage en convalescence se sentit encore plus rassuré, en fait, Natsu avait le don de le mettre en confiance, de faire disparaitre toutes ses craintes, ses ennuis, ses problèmes. Tout ça à la fois. Mais ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, car il savait au plus profond de lui que Natsu était celui qu'il avait tant rêvé de rencontrer, depuis sa plus tendre et jeune enfance et maintenant il lui accordait tout son temps. Sting s'amusa à le regarder, alors qu'il arborait un air sérieux. Il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui, ça c'était certain. Il détourna rapidement la tête quand il entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir pour ainsi y immiscer son regard et observer l'intérieur de cette pièce.

Natsu le déposa délicatement sur la chaise qui se trouvait non loin de la baignoire mais ne put s'empêcher de le regarder longuement. Sting ne l'avait toujours pas lâché, ce qui laissa entre eux, un contact frémissant, faisant vibrer leur ventre de boules de chaleur désagréables et agréables à la fois. Le mage de Fairy Tail se redressa entièrement, le faisant se pencher en avant pour ensuite se diriger vers le robinet qu'il ne tarda pas à ouvrir pour que la baignoire se remplisse d'eau. Il en vérifia au préalable la température pour ne pas que ce soit trop chaud ou trop froid. Après ça, il se dirigea de nouveau vers le blond et s'assit à genoux à même le sol pour pouvoir être à sa hauteur. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui fit sourire Sting et qui semblait apprécier ce contact, malgré ses blessures qui devenaient de moins en moins douloureuses.

Les mains de Natsu glissèrent le long des bras du mage en convalescence, de façon plutôt érotique, ce qui ne tarda pas à séduire le blond qui avait maintenant les joues d'une teinte écarlate, laissant apparentes ses canines de Dragon Slayer à cause du grand sourire béat qui s'affichait sur son visage. Leur respiration ne tarda pas à accélérer.  
Le rose fit glisser lentement les bandages de Sting, sans qu'ils ne collent à sa peau, ce qui était bon signe, cela voulait donc dire que ses blessures avaient cicatrisé. Il releva les yeux vers le Dragon Slayer qui le regardait avec envie ou amusement, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à savoir car ces deux expressions étaient tellement semblables.

Le blond se sentit soudainement soulevé, et s'accrocha donc une nouvelle fois à Natsu. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ne dépendre que de ce dernier, ça le gênait. Il le regarda avec anxiété, il ne savait décidemment pas si ça le dérangeait ou pas de s'occuper de lui, comme ça en permanence. Il sentit l'eau lui toucher la peau, en douces ondulations avant de se retrouver entièrement dans le bain.

- Ce n'est pas trop chaud ?

- Non, la température est parfaite, Natsu-san. Merci…

Le mage de Fairy Tail lui sourit intensément mais à la fois tristement, il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas et il comptait bien lui faire cracher le morceau. Soudainement, il enleva sa veste, ce qui étonna fortement le mage qui se trouvait dans la baignoire remplie d'eau.

- Que… que fais-tu, Natsu-san ?

- C'est pourtant évident, non ? Je vais prendre un bain moi aussi !

La réponse du mage de Fairy Tail était si inattendue qu'elle eut un drôle d'effet sur Sting, tel que l'ouverture de ses grands yeux bleus, à cause de l'étonnement, et qu'un sourire satisfait s'afficha sur son visage marqué de quelques cicatrices qui devenaient inexistantes.  
Les ondulations de l'eau devinrent plus fortes quand le mage de Fairy Tail y entra complétement avant d'avoir enlevé entièrement ses vêtements. Instinctivement, Sting se recula pour lui faire de la place, et Natsu s'adossa ainsi contre le rebord de la baignoire qui était à l'opposé de celui qui servait d'appui pour le mage blond. Le rose plongea son regard intense et profond dans celui qui se trouvait face à lui et qui restait malgré tout stupéfait.  
Le disciple d'Igneel attrapa le savon qui se trouvait à sa gauche et commença à le tourner dans ses mains mouillées. Il le reposa avant de s'être mis sur les genoux et commença à s'approcher dangereusement de Sting. Il passa ses mains savonneuses sur le torse du blond pour commencer à le laver, ce qui fit de nouveau apparaitre de grandes marques écarlates sur les joues de ce dernier. Il remercia à ce moment-là, la vapeur d'eau qui empêchait entièrement Natsu de voir qu'il lui faisait autant d'effet. Il le regarda faire un moment avant de ne détourner son regard, troublé.

- Natsu-san, je… je suis désolé d'être un fardeau pour toi. Tu ne fais que t'occuper de moi et en attendant tu ne t'occupes par réellement de toi, je suis sûr que tu ne fais plus ce que tu fais d'habitude, tu ne vois sûrement plus tes amis à cause de moi.

Le mage de Fairy Tail cessa toute activité avant de le regarder longuement, d'une façon inexpressive, sans montrer de sentiment. Il se redressa légèrement puis se pencha entièrement vers le visage de Sting qui se faisait de plus en plus rouge. Natsu attrapa de ses mains savonneuses ses joues brûlantes pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Sting, je t'ai déjà dit que ça ne me posait aucun problème ! J'ai envie de te soigner, j'ai envie de m'occuper de toi j'ai envie que tu ailles mieux. Tu n'es donc pas un fardeau pour moi, je n'ai donc pas envie que tu partes, j'ai envie que tu restes à mes côtés. Franchement, tu as un peu tout gâché en posant cette question tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-il avant de se rassoir tranquillement dans la baignoire en se reculant du disciple de Weisslogia.

- Si tu as raison, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent ! Je t'ai dit ce que je pensais, c'est tout !

- Natsu-san… Sourit le blond.

Sting regarda maintenant avec étonnement Natsu qui essayait de passer sa main derrière son dos ou quelque chose de semblable. Il ne savait pas exactement, mais le voir s'énerver parce qu'il n'y arrivait pas était quelque chose d'assez drôle, ce qui n'empêcha donc pas le sourire de Sting s'agrandir encore plus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Natsu-san ?

- J'essaie de me laver le dos, mais je n'y arrive pas ! Si seulement mon bras était plus long !

- Ne dis pas ça… Viens, je vais le faire si tu veux.

- Mais euh… t'es blessures… ça va aller ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont presque guéries, même la plus grosse a presque entièrement cicatrisé !

- Bon très bien, mais si jamais ça te fait mal, tu arrêtes tout de suite, compris ? Demanda Natsu pour être certain qu'il ne ferait rien d'inutile.

- Ne t'en fais pas.

Suite à cette réponse qui lui était plus ou moins rassurante, le mage de Fairy Tail se rapprocha une nouvelle fois de lui, puis se tourna pour qu'il fasse face à son dos. Après que les mains de Sting aient joué avec le savon, elles ne tardèrent pas à se poser délicatement sur le dos humide du Dragon Slayer de feu. Ce contact eut le don de faire frémir le rose d'un frisson affolé, un frisson qui lui parcourut entièrement le corps. Puis après ça, il se détendu entièrement, laissant les mains si douces de Sting s'occuper de lui. Elles remontèrent le long de son dos pour ensuite arriver sur ses épaules qui se décontractèrent aussitôt tant c'était agréable. Elles descendirent le long de ses bras musclés pour ensuite revenir vers le centre de son dos, avant qu'elles ne descendent un peu plus pas. Sting était plus en train de lui faire un massage qu'autre chose, mais Natsu s'en fichait bien, il excellait si bien dans ce domaine qu'il pouvait entièrement s'offrir à lui.  
Ce même parcours se répéta de nombreuses fois mais fut stoppé par le mage de Fairy Tail quand il fit tourner difficilement sa nuque pour pouvoir être face au visage du blond.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerais te le faire, Sting.

- Natsu-san ?

- Oui, je veux que toi aussi tu profites de ce moment agréable, mais bon, mes mains ne sont sûrement pas autant expertes que les tiennes mais…

- Si, elles le sont… Souffla le Dragon Blanc en repensant aux nombreuses caresses qu'il lui avait faites dans le dos, lors de cette même matinée.

- Très bien alors, je vais juste de demander de te tourner, ou alors tu préfères que je vienne me mettre derrière toi ?

- Je me tourne, je ne veux pas non plus t'embêter à venir te positionner derrière moi alors que je peux très bien me retourner tout seul ! S'écria le blond en souriant à pleines dents.

Natsu fit désormais face au dos de ce dernier qui fut rapidement recouvert de ses mains qui glissaient de haut en bas.

- On ne peut vraiment pas te faire changer d'avis ! Plaisanta le mage de Fairy Tail.

Sting ne fit qu'un simple sourire, presque inutile parce que Natsu ne le verrait sûrement pas. Il se laissa entièrement faire car les mêmes sensations si agréables de cette matinée ne tardèrent pas à s'emparer entièrement de lui.  
Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras puis remontèrent jusqu'à l'atteinte de sa nuque, couverte de ses cheveux blonds qui collaient à son épiderme à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité de la pièce. Elles glissèrent légèrement sur le torse du blond puis Natsu les ramena sur ses épaules. Il s'arrêta un instant, il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose. Soudainement il entoura le bassin de Sting de ses deux bras puis colla sa tête contre son dos. Ce dernier fut surpris, puis il alla attraper son avant-bras délicatement afin de se sentir encore plus proche de lui, même s'ils l'étaient déjà énormément.

- Sting, promets-moi de ne plus jamais disparaitre…

- Oui, je te le promets Natsu-san…

Il se passa un silence, un silence qui leur permis de s'étreindre d'avantage pendant que l'eau oscillait légèrement.

- J'espère un jour retrouver la mémoire, me souvenir de tout ce que j'ai perdu jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ne plus être tracassé par le manque de savoir que j'ai en ce moment même. Ma vie est à moitié floue…

- Tu… tu t'en rappelleras, j'en suis certain… Je sais que tu peux parfaitement le faire, j'ai confiance en toi, Sting.

- Merci Natsu-san, merci pour tout…

Le mage desserra son étreinte et sortit de la baignoire en attrapant au préalable une serviette qui était accrochée pas loin et se l'attacha autour de la taille. Par la suite il aida le disciple de Weisslogia qui n'avait pas marché depuis un certain moment déjà et l'enroula aussi dans une serviette. Il le fit s'assoir sur son lit avant de commencer à lui faire ses bandages. Il sourit en voyant qu'il y avait nettement une amélioration pour ses plaies qui maintenant n'en étaient plus. Cette fois si il n'utilisa donc vraiment très peu de bande. Il lui en mit sur son bras gauche, au niveau de son ventre et au-dessus du genou droit. Pour le reste il s'aida simplement de quelques pansements. Il lui montra des vêtements propres pour voir si ça lui plaisait, ce qui fut évidemment le cas. Il s'empressa donc de l'aider en les lui enfilant puis une fois fini, se redressa et sourit.

- Ça te dirait de sortir un peu ? Demanda Natsu d'un ton jovial.

- Oui… Sourit pleinement le mage blond.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteur :

_Voilà ! Donc prochain chapitre, une balade dehors ! Comme ça Sting pourra de nouveau rapprendre à marcher grâce à Natsu ! x3_

_Bon et peut-être un lemon héhé mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ! A bientôt tout le monde !_


End file.
